


To the Pole's Batman

by RobinNightngale



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Pole Dancing, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinNightngale/pseuds/RobinNightngale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dick does a favor for Tim, he's unaware of how wild his night will get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Pole's Batman

**Author's Note:**

> Also the song he’s dancing to is Speaking Japanese by Shiny Toy Guns  
> Link here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60UyJ7hiyKc

    The first surprise Dick received when he opened his front door was the lack of tension when he turned the key in the lock; this set his nerves on fire as his body prepared to confront whoever had broken into his apartment.  His second surprise sat at his kitchen table, nervously biting his lower lip as he spun a manila folder on the table.  Tim’s intense blue eyes locked on to Dick’s as he gave him a flickering half smile.

    “You broke into my apartment?”  Dick laughed out as he kicked his shoes off before plopping down into the chair across from the boy.

    “I needed to talk to you so I figured I’d wait.”

    “Okay, what’s up?”  A worried expression flickered on his face at the thought that his baby brother might be involved in something that he couldn’t handle.

    “I got tossed a case I... well I need you to go undercover in...” Tim seemed even more nervous than he had earlier, like the mere suggestion might rock his whole plan.

    “Why can’t you go under cover?” he asked out of pure curiosity.

    He got a sharp laugh and one of Tim’s trademark half smiles, “Because I wouldn’t be able to pull it off.  The past victims have all been winners of this competition and basically that’s what you would need to do, just win.  Whoever has been killing the past months’ ones should just come after you as you return ‘home’.  Obviously you’d have back up just in case,” he hurriedly added the last part in.

    “Can you increase how vague you are?” Dick’s tone was playful, knowing it would ruffle his brother’s feathers.

    “Dick, all I need to know is if you’ll do this or not. I’m leaving music, costume and name up to you anyways.”  Tim sounded frustrated, desperation hinting at the edges of his voice.

    “Fine fine, I’ll do it, can we just take off the spoiler blocker from this conversation?”  The older man’s hands were placed up in mock defense to go along with his incredulousness.  A heavy sigh of relief escaped the smaller boy as he slid the folder along the table; Dick had finally gotten his third surprise.

  
  
  


    His whole life, Dick had been performing, from up above the big top to up above the streets of Gotham.  Putting on a show never put him off and stage fright never posed a problem.  He tilted his aviators down as he looked at the man dressed all in black who flipped through his entrance form, the throbbing music from behind making the man’s skin tingle with anticipation.  The guy tossed him a weary look that did hit at Dick’s nerves.

    “Is there a problem? I know I’m a late entry but...” He tossed on his most charming smile to help seal the deal and erase away any feelings of doubt.

    “No, you’ll be just going on last,” the man paused to glance down at the name printed on the form, “Officer... Heartbreaker...” He could feel every single judgment penetrating off of the stare.

    Flashing his smile again, he tipped his officer’s hat and grinned, “Right through here? Thank you.”  As quickly as he could, he bypassed the man and headed backstage where the rest of the contestants were already warming up.  With one glance around it became even more evident why Tim had eagerly passed the assignment off to him as he began his own stretches, attempting to block out the performances that started from the stage with a trembling bass and the echoing sound of a large crowd.

    It took a bit of self-control to not watch the others from the wings but he exerted it, knowing that if he watched the small amount of confidence he had worked up to go through with this would come barreling out of him and fleeing out the back entrance.  A shaking deep breath helped him focus and regain his cool as he tossed aside the jacket and sat down, waiting for his turn on stage.

    “Hey Officer Heartbreaker.”  A guy in a tight pink speedo smacked his arm with a spreading grin, “You’re on.” 

    Dick nodded, standing for a few last minute stretches to work out the stiffness anticipation had placed in his body before mustering up all his exhibitionism as he walked through the wings and onto the stage.  His eyes locked on to the dark metal pole in the center of the stage, the spotlight making it glint as he pressed forward, focusing so hard the crowd melted away as soon as the guitar ripped through the air and the bass filled his senses.  The metal felt comfortable in his hand as he gripped it, placing his other hand a decent distance above it before he pulled himself up without touching the pole, quickly ascending to the top of it and swinging around to face the crowd.

    The kick in the stomach that came with performing hit and coursed through his veins as he beamed out at the darkened faces and took his officer’s cap in hand and tossed it out into the crowd.  Without a second thought he dropped down the pole, bracing his arms he swung his legs back, the fabric of the police shirt tightening around the flexing muscles as he pulled forward and spread his legs.  Swinging to the beat of the music, he took the momentum and twisted his body the other way, swiveling his legs up so he folded himself in half as they were brought back down a moment later to repeat the action in time to the throbbing tempo before his legs curled around the pole, his body flush against it as his chest rose and fell.

    At an almost tortures pace he rose off the pole so his legs only kept him hovering halfway above the ground, his hand slowly undoing each button taught against his skin as the other one loosened the tie around his neck, finally undoing it and letting it drop away from his body, biting his lip in concentration as he tossed his head back at the last slip of the buttons and his hands rose above his head, the shirt falling open.  Rapidly he descended, his arms snapping to the ground to catch him so he arched above the ground as his limbs uncurled and his bare feet found the pole again, pushing off to right himself as he rounded to face the crowd again.

    His half lidded eyes sparkled under the lights as his hips began to roll to the music, his back pressed against the pole.  His hands wandered against his chest and worked their way down to the edge of his dark blue pants.  With a sharp roll of his hips he flicked the button undone, his thumbs sliding underneath the fabric to slowly work the pants off of his still arched hips.  The fabric slid across his thighs as his hands reached above him on the pole, he pressed his body flush against the metal again, clearly showing off the clinging dark blue speedo.  Again he moved to the music, pulling himself up, leaving the pants behind as he brought his legs up in a full split before they straightened and hooked onto the pole.

    Straightening out his arms so they pointed to the ground, he let the shirt just slide of before he gripped the pole again, extending one leg as he pulled himself into a spin, his arms extended wide as he stretched out before dropping sharply and drawing himself into a still spinning ball.  The muscles on his back tightening underneath the already glistening skin as he swung out of it back onto the ground.

    Walking around the pole he started to spin himself, with a powerful motion he left the ground again and became parallel with the metal as he spiraled his way back up to the top of the pole, all his muscles working to keep himself straight against the pole as he reached the peak just in time as he heard the music beginning to reach the end.

    His chest heaved as his breath shook through him, positioning his hands as he swung his body again, feet going above the pole as he pointed himself down at the ground.  One more breath filled his lungs in an attempt to cool down his flushed skin clinging to the pole as tightly as his remaining article of clothing.  Without another thought he let go, his arms spreading out as the ground approached fast.  His legs hooked and curled together, stopping him inches from the ground as the music came to a close. 

    Heart pounding in his throat, brain riding high off of endorphins, Dick barely registered the spotlights trained on him had grown dark and the roar of the audience clapping.  All he could feel was the grin plastered on his face.


End file.
